The Guy in 200D
by Raggetymanftw
Summary: This is a cute little series with each chapter inspired by a different tumblr prompt. Each chapter will have a different rating, so check at the top to see what rating they are :) Overall, it's T, but there will be chapters covering all ratings. Mostly just fluffy destiel with some possible sabriel thrown in.
1. Apple Pie and Chicken Soup

**Chapter 1 is based on a prompt from tumblr:**

 **"I can literally hear you sneezing through the walls and I brought some chicken noodle soup over for you because I have to do a lot of work and your sneezing is seriously distracting me."**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **RATED: K+**

Castiel sighed as he heard his neighbour go through yet another coughing fit. The walls in this apartment building were so thin, Castiel could hear every sneeze and every painful sounding cough. Luckily, his neighbour lived in one of the corner apartments, so it was only Castiel putting up with the sounds.

Generally, Castiel would find the gross noises coming from next door completely unbearable. But, Castiel knew his neighbour somewhat. Though he didn't know his name, Castiel's neighbour always smiled at him or tried to make some form of small talk when they shared a lift. The neighbour had also heard the huge fight that Castiel and his ex-boyfriend Fergus had, resulting in break-up. Castiel had woken up the next day to find an apple pie in front of his door with a note on top of it saying "I heard your argument with that British dude yesterday. I hope this makes you feel better! From your neighbour in apartment 200D."

Castiel had been too shy to go over and say anything in person, but he had slipped a note under his neighbour's door expressing his appreciation of the gesture, and complimented him on how good it was.

Once again, Castiel's concentration on his work was interrupted by another painful sounding coughing fit. At that moment, Castiel felt himself crack.

Castiel got up and immediately went to the stove and began to make his brother's famous chicken noodle soup. It wasn't really famous, Gabriel just liked to say that.

When he was done, Castiel put the bowl of soup on his tray table that had lockable wheels on it. As an afterthought, he also poured a glass of orange juice and put it on the tray.

Castiel opened his door, making sure he grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket before he closed the door behind him. Castiel then wheeled the portable table along the hallway to 200D. Castiel took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Came Castiel's neighbour's croaky voice.

Castiel opened the door and pushed the table in in front of him.

"Who is it?" His neighbour called.

"It's your neighbour," Castiel replied. "From room 200C."

"Damn it," Came the man's muffled voice from the bedroom, assuming this apartment was set out the same way as Castiel's. "Was my coughing disturbing you? I know how thin the walls are."

"No, no! Not at all. I know what it's like to have a horrible cold." Castiel replied.

"Then why are you here?" The man asked.

Castiel swallowed. "Well, if I may enter your room, I can show you." Castiel replied.

Castiel heard his neighbour sigh. "Alright," The man answered. "Come in."

Castiel released a sigh of relief. He pushed the table forward and opened the man's door (that had already been standing ajar).

The cream curtains were open slightly, enough to fill the room with some sort of light, and the man could see Castiel completely. The room itself was completely the same as Castiel's but it had posters of classic rock bands on the walls and there was a record player on a table with records stacked around it. Castiel could tell that his neighbour was a big music fan, going by the ACDC t-shirt the man was currently wearing in his queen size bed under dark brown sheets.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He asked, bemused.

"Chicken noodle soup and some orange juice." Castiel replied.

The man chuckled weakly. "I can see that. But why?" He asked.

"Well, as you said, the walls are quite thin and I could hear how sick you are, so I thought I might bring you over some soup." Castiel explained, blushing slightly and looking down at his hands.

The man chuckled again. "That's very kind of you." The man said.

Castiel shrugged. "It's the least I can do. You gave me that apple pie when I was feeling like shit, so I thought I would return the favour." Castiel replied.

The man smiled. "Yeah, I got your thank you note. I don't know why you didn't just come 'round though."

Castiel chuckled somewhat nervously. "I'm, uh, quite an awkward person. It was probably easier on both of us that I just left a note." Castiel replied, not quite meeting his neighbour's eyes. And what beautiful eyes they were. A deep, seawater green. But not murky green. Just green.

"So why didn't you just leave the juice and soup outside?" The man asked before breaking into another coughing fit.

Castiel smiled wryly. "Well, no offence, you sound like you shouldn't be out of bed."

The man grinned. "Yeah, you're right. I feel as weak as a kitten right now. I'm glad you got up the courage to come here though."

That made Castiel look up at him. "Got up the courage?" Castiel squawked indignantly.

His neighbour laughed. "Okay, bad choice of words. I'm Dean by the way." Dean said, smiling at him. Castiel loved that smile, especially when Dean's showed his teeth. It was like that smile was designed to put people at ease. Or get into their pants, one or the other.

Castiel stared at Dean's face for a moment before he quickly came back to his senses. "Oh, um, I'm Castiel." Castiel replied, looking back down at his feet and blushing again. Only Dean seemed to have this effect on him.

"Castiel. That's an unusual name. I like it." Dean said with a grin.

Castiel laughed softly. "Yeah, blame my religious parents. Only they would name their children after angels."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're certainly living up to your namesake, bring me soup when I'm sick as hell."

Castiel grinned. "It was nothing, really. I just thought you might need it."

Dean winked at him. That alone could have brought Castiel to his knees. Dean was definitely a charmer, especially with a smile and a wink like that. "Nothing like chicken noodle soup to get a guy back up on his feet." Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "Well, I'd better go. I hope you enjoy the soup." Then Castiel turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean said, causing Castiel to freeze. Nobody had ever called him Cas before. Well, his brother and his ex called him Cassie, but he doesn't like to broadcast that. Castiel turned to face Dean.

"Yes Dean?" He asked.

"Do you think that, once I get better, you might wanna go get some coffee or something with me sometime?" Dean asked, his arm reaching behind to rub the back of his head.

Castiel blushed from head to toe. He smiled. "O-of course Dean. I would love to." Castiel replied, looking up to meet Dean's eye.

Dean's face split into a wide smile, beaming at Castiel. "Great! I'll come by sometime soon and set up a time?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Sure," Castiel said. He paused and sighed. "Do you need anything done while I'm here? I mean, you basically bed-ridden right now."

Dean's smile, if even possible, got even wider. "Thanks Cas! That's really awesome of you to offer. I've got some dishes that need washing, but other than that, nothing really. You don't have to though."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "I know." Castiel replied. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

"You're amazing, man!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel laughed. "Eat your soup, Dean." Castiel said, turning and heading for the kitchen, looking at what dishes he needed to wash.

Dean immediately started to eat his soup. He nearly moaned at how good it tasted. Castiel was obviously an excellent cook. For a moment, Dean thought he had hit the jackpot. Geek and a good cook.

Dean had been harbouring a huge crush on his neighbour ever since the dude moved in. Dean was almost rejoicing when he heard the argument between Castiel and his boyfriend that resulted in them breaking up. But then, Dean had felt guilty over this, so he baked him a pie. His mum's recipe.

Dean had already known Castiel's name, having found some of his mail not put in the right slot. Dean had immediately returned the mail to the right slot and no one was the wiser, but Dean had learned his name. Castiel. He'd googled it too. Castiel or Cassiel, archangel, angel of Saturday and solitude. That seemed to sum up Castiel pretty well. As far as Dean could tell, Castiel never really went anywhere or did anything, nothing loud enough to penetrate the walls anyway, except that one time…but Dean blushed at the thought of overhearing Castiel at such a private moment. Nevertheless, it hadn't happened since, but since then, Dean had had a crush on him.

Soon, Dean finished his soup. There had been just enough soup to make him feel full, but also just enough to leave him wanting more. He had to have more of this soup, and soon. Maybe he could convince Castiel to make him some more sometime. Dean grinned, suddenly feeling giddy. He was going to have a coffee date with Cas.

Castiel knocked before walking back into Dean's bedroom. "Well, the dishes are all done. What did you think of the soup?" Castiel asked.

Dean grinned. "It was beautiful. The best I've ever had!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's my brother's recipe. He owns a restaurant." Castiel replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Would I have heard of it?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Maybe if you watch reality tv. It's called Kali's Fire."

"Your brother is Gabriel Novak?" Dean exclaimed. "That show is so hilarious."

Castiel smiled. "I was on the first season. I interned with Gabriel for a while until I decided cooking for a living wasn't for me. I couldn't handle the stress of it. Plus, all the cameras. Nope." Castiel stated.

Dean burst out into another coughing fit. Castiel frowned.

"Have you been taking medicine?" Castiel asked, looking around the room.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's how I've been sleeping at night. But I really should have another antibiotic."

Castiel moved to Dean's bedside table and handed the medicine and a water bottle to him.

"Here you go." Castiel said warmly, his hand lingering on Dean's for a moment.

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks Cas." Dean replied.

Dean put one of the pills in his mouth and swallowed it down with some water, tipping his head back. Castiel watched as Dean's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down.

A drop of water trailed down from Dean's mouth all the way down his neck, and Castiel had to stop himself from following the trail with his tongue. Castiel swallowed. It was time to leave.

"Well, I should probably go now, lots of work to do." Castiel said, pulling the portable table away from Dean's bed and towards the door.

"Thanks again for the soup Cas. I really appreciate it." Dean said, smiling widely.

Castiel grinned at Dean. "Anytime." He replied. "And thank you for the pie."

Dean winked at Castiel. "Anytime." He echoed.

Castiel smiled once more before going back to his apartment.

As soon as the door was safely shut behind him, Castiel began to panic. What was he going to wear to this coffee date with Dean? He sighed, realising how ridiculous he was being. That was a worry to leave for another day.


	2. Killing Spiders and Killing Time

**Prompt: Castiel is afraid of spiders. Dean to the rescue! Only problem is, Dean is terrified of spiders too.**

* * *

 **RATING: K**

Castiel knew it was pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He had been minding his own business, coming home from his 6th day of placement at the local high school when he had seen it on the wall.

A huge spider.

The first thing Castiel did was let out an extremely low shout. More like a strange, half choked warble sound. He clutched his back pack tightly as his stomach squeezed in fear and his throat went dry.

Castiel slid along the wall, taking his back pack off and settling it on the floor. Without taking his eyes off the spider, Castiel unzipped his bag and pulled out the large copy of Shakespeare's Complete works that was residing there.

He moved slowly towards the spider, already prepared to flinch away at the first sign of movement from the arachnid.

"It's more afraid of you than you are of it." Castiel said to himself, attempting to reassure himself that he could indeed kill this spider.

As Castiel raised his arms, preparing to swing the book, the spider scurried away extremely fast, causing Castiel to yelp in surprise.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Great(!)" Castiel thought to himself. "An audience to my epic failure!"

"Cas? Are you in there? I heard some strange noises." Dean called through the door.

Castiel blushed deep red. It had been two days since their coffee date, and they had chatted briefly since, but of course, Castiel had stammered his way through conversation. And of course, Dean had said it was adorable, which had made the stammering worse.

"It's open!" Castiel called out in a strangled voice, not taking his eyes off where the eight legged demon had gone.

Dean came in and froze at the scene before him. Castiel was standing next to the wall, a thick, gold embossed book raised in his hands. Dean frowned in confusion. He let his eyes wander for a moment, and that's when he saw it. A great big, black spider. Dean swallowed, keeping in what would probably be a small shriek. He attempted to keep the calm expression on his face.

"Well Cas, it looks like you've got an unwanted guest," Dean said, trying to be cool and collected. "Do you want some help getting rid of it?"

Castiel nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Dean moved forward and took the book from Castiel.

"You see Cas, what you've got to do here is trap it, so it has nowhere else to go, and then you strike." Dean said, giving Castiel a confident grin. Castiel just nodded, his eyes wide, looking like he was about to bolt any second.

Dean followed the spider with his eyes, slowly moving in when the spider moved suddenly, causing Dean to jump and strike prematurely.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered to himself, trying to calm his breathing down. The spider hadn't moved far, but enough so it had been out of range when Dean slammed the book down on the wall.

Castiel swallowed audibly. "Nearly Dean!" Castiel said from somewhere behind him.

Dean let out a determined breath. "Alright then, you son of a bitch." Dean said to the spider.

Dean lifted the book once more, and with one final swing, crushed the spider with the book.

Castiel cheered as Dean pulled the book off the wall and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to wipe the dead spider off the book cover. Dean then handed the book back to Castiel.

"See? No problem at all." Dean said with a slightly relieved grin.

Castiel laughed softly. "Thank you Dean! How can I ever repay you?" Castiel asked teasingly, having noticed how tense the situation had made him.

"Another coffee date?" Dean asked, winking at Castiel. "Dinner even?"

Castiel smiled broadly. "I'd love that." He replied.

"Tomorrow night?" Dean asked, leaning into Castiel's space, knowing how it flustered him.

Castiel released a shaking breath. "Tomorrow night." Castiel replied, blushing slightly.

Dean chuckled softly, his voice growing husky. "It's a date." Dean said. He leaned in and kissed Castiel softly on the corner of his mouth.

Castiel thought his legs had turned to jelly.

Dean turned and walked towards the door. "Catch you later, Cas!" Dean said, leaving Castiel's apartment and closing the door behind him.

Castiel collapsed in a heap on his lounge sofa.

"I am so screwed." He said to himself.


	3. Lawyer, Authors and Waiters! Oh My!

**Prompt: Castiel goes out to lunch with his brother's snobby friends. Dean is a waiter at the restaurant. The snobs bully Dean, but before he can say anything back, Castiel tells them off and leaves the restaurant with Dean.**

* * *

 **RATING: T for swearing**

Castiel was bored out of his skull. His older brother Michael had forced him to come to this stupid lunch with all of his snobby friends, not to mention Fergus, Castiel's ex.

Michael made it very clear to Castiel that he could do much more with his life than to be an English Literature teacher for the rest of his life. He frequently commented on how it was not a particularly profitable career and that Castiel should set his sights higher or at least, marry someone of great repute to make up for his lack-lustre vocation. Hence Fergus's presence.

Castiel couldn't wait to escape the clutches of this lunch. He could tell everyone present was looking down at him for wearing plain black business pants, a white shirt and a dark brow cardigan rather than a tailored suit and a rolex wrist watch. His hair had no product in it and wasn't smoothed back like the other's there. Compared to them, he looked rather shabby. Just because Castiel was a simple teacher and had written a couple of books, "The Righteous Man" and "A More Profound Bond", did not mean he was any lesser than any of these snobby, stuck-up assholes. And those books were best-sellers thank you very much!

Castiel raps his fingers along the edge of the table, only half listening to the bullshit coming out of these wanker's mouths when a clearing of a throat interrupts them.

Castiel looks up to see Dean standing by the table holding a tray, placing a leather book on the table.

"The bill." Dean said, catching Castiel's eye before turning to leave.

Castiel felt his heart sink, knowing that he would be stuck here alone once again.

"Wait a moment, boy!" Zachariah, the older guy, some CEO or something, called after Dean.

"Yes sir?" Dean asked, a schooled expression on his face as he turned back to the older man.

"Is this what you do for a living, boy?" Zachariah asked, a slimy, superior expression on his face.

"One of the things, sir." Dean replied, attempting to remain expressionless.

"Do you work more than one job?" Zachariah continued.

Dean nodded. "I have three. I'm trying to pay for my brother's college education, but I don't see how that is any of your business." Dean replied, moving to walk away.

"Don't talk to him like that, you low life!" Fergus snapped. "He actually works for a living. What do you do? Wait on tables!"

"Exactly, Fergus. Why don't you get a real job? Then maybe you wouldn't have to work three jobs to pay for your brother's education." Zachariah added, smirking at Fergus.

Castiel had enough. "Shut up!" Castiel snapped. "How dare you say such things! Don't you think if he could get a better job, he would? How dare you assume anything about his life? Just because you all have high paying jobs because of your family trust fund, doesn't mean you can treat others who weren't so lucky to have been born with a silver spoon like shit!"

Castiel glared at the group of men. He slammed a $50 note down onto the table. "Here's my share of the bill for the nasty over-priced salad. Go fuck yourselves. I hope you fucking choke on it!"

Castiel turned away from the table, grabbing a stunned Dean by the wrist and pulling him away.

Once they had left the restaurant, Castiel let out a sigh, Dean still staring at him in surprise.

"What?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean's expression turned into a wide smile. "I can't believe you just did that."

Castiel chuckled softly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. But then, they shouldn't have been acting like that. They're grown adults for Christ's sake."

"Who were they anyway?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel in confusion, wondering why Castiel would even associate with them.

"My brother made me go. He was the one with the dark hair and the blue eyes." Castiel replied.

"Your brother made you go to lunch with those asshats?" Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel nodded. "He seems to think being a teacher is too lower class for our family. But if I'm going to be a teacher, he wants me to marry someone in our social class, namely Fergus Crowley, my ex."

"Your ex? The British guy who was always yelling at you?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel in surprise.

"The very same." Castiel replied, shuddering in revulsion.

Dean frowned. "But why would your brother want you to get back with a guy like that?"

Castiel sighed. "Because he's rich. That's all Michael and Raphael care about. More esteem to the Novak family."

"That's horrible!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel nodded. "And since I'm the youngest, they're all trying to marry me off. Like we're still in the 17th or 18th century! But I don't want to marry anyone they choose for me. As cliché as it is, I want to marry for love, not for money."

Dean nodded. "I hear you." Dean looked up the street before turning back to Castiel. "You wanna go get coffee?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I could use some after that shitty lunch." Castiel said.

"How about some burgers too?" Dean asked. "My treat?"

Castiel chuckled. "Sure. But does this mean we're not going out to dinner tonight?"

Dean laughed. "You sick of me already, Cas?"

"Not at all. I'd love to have lunch and then dinner with you." Castiel said reassured.

Dean grinned. "Then let's go then! There is the perfect diner just around the corner. The best burgers in town, I swear!"

Castiel grinned in return. "Lead the way!"

As they began to walk, Dean looked at Castiel. "Just so you know Cas, you telling off those assholes was really hot."

Castiel flushed bright red. "I-I really shouldn't have lost my temper."

Dean leaned over so his mouth was almost next to Castiel's ear. "I'm glad you did. I might like to see that side of you in a more…pleasurable light."

Dean's statement made Castiel shiver. He swallowed deeply. "S-sure." He said, stammering. Only Dean seemed to do this to him.

Dean chuckled and moved away slightly, but pulled one of Castiel's hands into one of his own as they walked down the road.


End file.
